A cross-media advertising environment using RFID technology does not currently exist. An existing use of RFID technology is known in the domain of logistics and tracking using Electronic Product Code (EPC) capabilities, where EPCglobal Network standards, such as Object Naming Service (ONS), EPC Information Services (EPC-IS), and EPC Discovery Services (EPC-DS), have been developed for purposes of sharing product movement data across multiple trading partners. Disadvantageously, however, this existing use of RFID technology is not suitable for use in a cross-media advertisement environment because the design is neutral, updates are slow, and knowledge regarding the concept of RFID readers is unavailable.